


Avoir un fils

by Sakura_Soul_General



Category: Thor (Movies), Thor - All Media Types, Thor - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-07
Updated: 2015-10-07
Packaged: 2018-04-25 07:28:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4951780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sakura_Soul_General/pseuds/Sakura_Soul_General
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>後記：</p><p>個人認為Frigga媽媽愛Loki多於Thor。（愛媳婦是應該的）<br/>看了6次Thor 2，每次聽完Into Eternity都想寫Frigga和Loki的文。<br/>個人應為Loki只相信Frigga，而為了不讓好擔心自己而說謊（也就是White lies）。<br/>久而久之就變成習慣，連自己也騙了。(引用媽媽的"You are so perceptive about everyone but yourself. ")<br/>Loki的孤獨沒有人會明白而媽媽是他的引路燈。<br/>題名是用Romeo et Juliette 的 Avoir une fille。<br/>茱麗葉的爸爸其實是一個好爸爸！！<br/>最後，我終於在一年後寫了這一篇文！！ＱＱ</p></blockquote>





	Avoir un fils

　　天上的繁星，如浩茫的星海，數千年都點亮Asgard的夜空，為迷路的人們點路。

 

　　即使是神，也要面對死亡，等待諸神的黃昏的來臨。由命運女神定斷所有神與人的命運，再一次。

 

　　但這定律被改變了，不再運行在她們所設的命運下。

 

　　 _＂Hela...謝謝您......＂_

 

 

**_Avoir un fils_ **

****

 

　　＂天上的繁星，數千年都點亮Asgard的夜空，為迷路的人們點路。＂

 

　　坐在王坐上的Loki，手握匕首，仰望着天上的繁星，回憶着母親在兒時所說的話。金碧輝煌的王殿沒有陽光的照耀下，沒有溫暖，只有金屬般的冰冷。

 

　　＂我該怎麼做...才能找到出路？＂Loki問着站在身旁的Frigga。

 

　　當然，用幻像而成的Frigga沒有回應她。即使使用無數次幻像，也無法做出與Frigga一樣的幻像，像她一樣賢良淑德，聰慧的母親。

 

　　Loki無奈地把幻像消失，一把溫柔的聲線在鴉雀無聲的王殿嚮起，把整個冷清大殿帶來一點生氣。

 

　　＂要順從自己的心，繁星會為你帶路。它們會在你的心裹指路。＂

 

　　Loki把頭轉向聲音的方向，發現Frigga站在柱子的陰影，溫柔的看着他。

 

　　＂母親….真的是您嗎？＂Loki站起來，向着Figga的向方走去。Frigga從陰影中走出來，也往Loki的方向走着，給他一個擁抱。

 

　　這擁抱抱得緊，但不是令人喘不過氣來的擁抱，而是帶着思念的，讓人感到溫暖的擁抱。

 

　　＂是我...Loki…...我有多久沒有看你？有繼續看魔法書嗎？＂Frigga看着Loki，右手捧着他的面頰，親昵地摸着他的黑髮。＂母親...您為甚麼在這裹？他們不是說您...受重傷...去世嗎？"

 

　　Frigga只是捉着Loki的手說＂讓我們換個地方說吧？到我的宮殿好嗎？＂接着就拉着他的手往Fensalir去。奇怪的是，沿路上的士兵無有蹤影，原本要守在Fensalir的士兵都不知所蹤。＂是我叫他們退下的。快進來。＂

 

　　＂是我害了您......要不是我...您不會受傷...＂Loki低着頭說到，Frigga握着他的手說＂Loki，這不是你的錯，你別再怪責自己。我到了Alfheim治療，在休養期間找到一些Vanaheim的魔法書。你看看一些新的魔法吧。還有......告訴我最近發生的事。＂

 

　　Loki把Dark Elves打敗的過程與Thor離開之後的事一一告訴給Frigga聽，但當然有些事他隱暪了她。Loki說Odin因為Thor不當Asgard的王一事而氣憤，在九界到處遊走。Odin暪着大眾離開，因此他把自己變成Odin，處理一切政務。

 

　　那一晚，從生活的大小事至兒時的惡作劇，他們無所不談。直到天開始變亮，星河漸漸變淡，微弱的光線打在Frigga的臉上。＂Loki...＂掛着微笑的容貌，眼中卻露出一絲的失落與不惜。＂我要走了。＂

 

　　聽到要離去的消息，Loki便緊握着Frigga經常編織的手，如千年前害怕與父母走失的自己一樣。＂從那一晚開始，我想我再沒有機會看到您。現在，我終於可以再次看見您，握着您的手，聽您叫着我的名字......不要走好嗎？不要只留下我一個人......再一次...＂

 

　　Frigga只在微笑，把手從Loki手中抽出並給他一個擁抱。纖細卻因練武而帶繭的手輕拍她兒子的背，像在安撫被夢魘嚇醒的孩子。＂即使是神，也要面對死亡和離去的一日。＂

 

　　第一道晨曦照入金碧輝煌的王宮。樹上的喜鵲醒來的叫聲令冷清的王宮帶來一點生氣，如春天溫暖把冬天的寒冷帶走一樣，而晨曦將要把Frigga帶走。

 

　　Frigga依舊溫柔的看着她引以為榮的兒子，緊握着Loki冰冷的手說＂記着，你是我引以為榮的兒子，Thor的兄弟。我對你的愛你不少於我對Thor的。＂直到晨曦把王宮照亮，Frigga如那一晚的幻像般消失。彷如這一切只是一場漫長的夢，一場永遠不想醒來的夢。

 

　　＂你不會是一個人的。我從來沒有離棄你，我一直在你的記憶和心中。＂

 

　　 _＂這是不變的事實。＂_

 

 

\--完--

**Author's Note:**

> 後記：
> 
> 個人認為Frigga媽媽愛Loki多於Thor。（愛媳婦是應該的）  
> 看了6次Thor 2，每次聽完Into Eternity都想寫Frigga和Loki的文。  
> 個人應為Loki只相信Frigga，而為了不讓好擔心自己而說謊（也就是White lies）。  
> 久而久之就變成習慣，連自己也騙了。(引用媽媽的"You are so perceptive about everyone but yourself. ")  
> Loki的孤獨沒有人會明白而媽媽是他的引路燈。  
> 題名是用Romeo et Juliette 的 Avoir une fille。  
> 茱麗葉的爸爸其實是一個好爸爸！！  
> 最後，我終於在一年後寫了這一篇文！！ＱＱ


End file.
